It Was It Is
by BandBfan24
Summary: Steph realizes who she loves and goes after what she wants. Story based on song by Chely Wright. Rated for language and my first attempt at RangerSmut. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No they're not mine, if they were you would know my name instead of Janet Evanovich's. But I sure wish Ranger was mine! ::sighs dreamily:: ahhh the things I could do with that man!

A/N: This story was inspired by the song 'It Was' by Chely Wright.

Warnings: There will be some bad language and definitely some smut! I'm not very nice to Morelli or Steph's mother, but I could definitely have been worse.

**It Was… It Is**

My name is Stephanie Plus. I am a Fugitive Apprehension Agent aka Bond Enforcement Agent aka Bounty Hunter and last not least, an incompetent moron who should just give up and find another job. Well that last one I don't agree with. However, my ex-boyfriend just said. Joe Morelli and I broke up a month ago. It doesn't seem like he got the message yet.

From my seat on the curb I looked up at him. He was flapping his arms, doing the angry Italian male thing while he yelled at me about my latest catastrophe.

Let me back up a couple of months, better make that closer to three months.

Ranger was in the wind. Ranger would be one Ricardo Carlos Manoso. He is also a Bounty Hunter, but his the best. He owns his own security company, has lots of shiny black cars, many gorgeous men that work for him and he's my good friend. Probably he's my best friend, but don't spread that around because I wouldn't want Mary Lou to hear that. Did I fail to mention that he is extremely FINE? He is! When they voted Morelli's ass the finest in Trenton, Ranger must have been out of town! Oops! Yes, I must confess I've seen it and it is the finest. I saw it one night a while back and what a night it was. Okay, better get back on track with the story cuz… HOLY HOT FLASHBACK!!

Sooo… Ranger was in the wind and had been for several months. I was missing him and the encouragement and courage that he gave me. I succumbed to pressure from my mother and Joe. I tried to give things with Joe, the rat bastard, a real chance. I did try. I swear I did.

Anyway, a few months ago I started getting suspicious of Joe. My spidey sense was tingling like crazy. I decided to investigate.

Ranger can be very protective so when he is out of town I have strict instructions to call Tank for anything I might need while he's gone. Now, normally, I try not to take advantage of the offer, but this time was different. I dropped by the RangeMan building to see Tank, Ranger's second-in-command. I asked if I could borrow some equipment. Of course, I had to explain what I wanted it for. It seems that the Merry Men, as I call Ranger's employees, are almost as protective of me as Ranger is.

I must admit to going into rhino mode when Tank started laughing. Then I found myself grinning when he explained why he was laughing. He said Morelli wouldn't know what hit him if what I suspected was true. I had to agree.

Tank lent me what I needed but there were conditions. I had to have a Merry Man with me for any and all surveillance my investigation required. After a bit of discussion (fine… after we argued) I agreed with his conditions. They would also be available to help with any technical assistance I needed. We discussed who I felt comfortable having with me and decided on himself, Lester, Bobby, Cal, and Hal.

I swapped out Morelli's cell phone with one identical that had a bug in it so that I record his phones, read his text messages and track his locations. I installed bugs in his house and in his car. I even installed hidden cameras in his bedroom with the help of my Merry Man of the day. I, actually _we_, did surveillance on Joe and his activities.

It wasn't that much of a surprise when we found evidence of cheating right away. After getting the first proof and pictures, I used every trick in the book to keep from having sex with him. Headaches, stomach aches, too tired. You women know what I'm talking about. I also had something worked out with the Merry Men. Whenever I was at Joe's house, someone would monitor the bugs and if it looked like I needed a quick escape they would call me pretending to need me for a job or pretend to be Mary Lou, Lula or my grandmother. Otherwise, I acted as if nothing was wrong. It was difficult spending time with the rat bastard (can you tell I had issues?) but somehow I managed. I suppose that I could have just broken up with him then, but I wanted more info. Something drove me to gather more information.

During that time, I did more and more work for RangeMan, in addition to collecting skips, so that I could fund my investigation. I needed to eat, feed my hamster Rex and be able to pay bills. Turned out that I really liked the worked and was pretty good at it. I also started training with the guys. I was getting in shape and started to feel better about myself.

Tank and my Merry Men didn't understand my need to wait. I wanted proof and lots of it. I wanted to be able to wave it in his face and use it to ensure that he would stay away from me once and for all. I didn't want him trying to weasel his way out of it and sweet talk his way back into my bed. He couldn't, the rat bastard, but I didn't want him to even try.

I also wanted proof that I could use to keep my mother off my back about getting back together with Joe. For some reason, my mom had picked the rat bastard as my one and only hope for marriage. Well, if he was, then I was gonna be single for the rest of my life, because I was not taking him back.

It didn't go exactly according to plan, with me it never does. Joe and I didn't fight. One night, I just explained to him that the relationship wasn't working for me anymore and I walked out. That was just over a month ago. I don't know why I chickened out, well not exactly. I didn't want to be humiliated by having everyone in the Burg know that I'd been cheated on… again. My first husband cheated on me on my dining room table even before I had a good herd of dust bunnies built up under the marriage bed. I also just didn't feel up to the fight I knew would happen. I avoided Joe to the best of my abilities and I tuned my mother out when she got started.

I was depressed over the situation and although the Merry Men tried, I couldn't seem to get out of the funk I was in. I think it probably had more to do with the fact I was missing Ranger so much.

I tuned back into the rat bastard as he waved his hand in front of my face and continued on with his rant.

Did I forget to mention that I had another car pass on to glory in a burst of flames? No? Well I did and that explains the ranting.

Behind Joe, I saw three black SUV's pull up. I felt the tingle on the back of my neck just before I saw _him_ get out of the lead vehicle. Ranger was back!

"Damn it Cupcake, are you even listening to me?" Joe asked angrily as I got up and walked past him.

"Nope." I told him.

"I could hear Joe huffing and puffing behind me as I walked over to where the guys were standing. Ranger took off his sunglasses and met my eyes after giving me a quick once over to make sure I was alright. He didn't say anything, but then again, he didn't have to. I was happy just to see him. I felt my funk begin to lift.

Bobby, the RangeMan medic, stepped forward to look me over for injuries. "You okay Cutie?"

I nodded but kept my eyes on Ranger. "I'm fine."

"When did you get back?" I finally asked Ranger.

"Couple hours ago. I was going to come see you later."

"You still can if you want." I smiled at him.

"Babe." That one word always said so much. This time it said he definitely wanted.

He nodded to the smoldering remnants of my car with raised eyebrows.

"It wasn't my fault." His eyes crinkled as if he was thinking of smiling. "I got my skip though."

"Proud of you Babe."

That was it. The four words that blasted me right out of the depression I had been in and had me feeling like Wonder Woman again. And it was time to claim my life and what I wanted out of it. Time to go after what I wanted.

Too bad for Morelli that was when he decided to walk up. I knew he was there before he spoke just from the way Ranger and his men tensed.

Before I turned around I looked at Tank questioningly. "Did you bring it?"

With a nod, he reached behind him into the SUV and handed me a large manila envelope.

"Thanks Big Guy."

"This is gonna be fun." Lester muttered and rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Babe?"

"Later." I told him. Behind me I heard the rat bastard speak and I turned to face him.

"I would like to finish our conversation Cupcake." He ground out.

"That wasn't a conversation and I would appreciate if you wouldn't call me that anymore. I've asked you more than once." I said calmly.

"Fine… Stephanie. Could we please talk for a moment?" He didn't wait for an answer but grabbed my arm and began to drag me away. I jerked my arm out of his grasp and looked back over my shoulder. Sure enough, the guys were advancing towards us.

"It's okay." I held up my hand to stop them.

"It won't be if he puts his hands on you again." Ranger said quietly. His voice low and rough and likely to cause loss of bladder control in weaker men.

"You have no say in what I do or don't do with my girlfriend." Morelli, idiot that he was, shot back at Ranger.

"Except for the fact that she's no longer your girlfriend and hasn't been for the past month." Lester piped up. I saw Ranger's eyes widen slightly slightly at that comment. I guess the guys hadn't filled him in yet.

"Lester's right Joe. I'm not your girlfriend anymore and won't be again."

"You always come back Steph." He tried to be charming. Before when he did that, when he used that voice and let his eyes soften I would melt. This time it made me queasy.

"Not this time Joe." My voice was firm and I saw the surprise in his face. Then there was anger.

"What so you're with him now? Or is it one of his goons?" He began and I cut him off.

"What's with you Morelli? You think you're God's gift to women or something? I can't have left you just for the fact that I don't want to be with you? That I don't want to put up with your shit you rat bastard?" I asked hotly.

"We're good together Cupcake." He cajoled. "If you would just quit this job and marry me things would be great. Once you're away from these goons we'll be…"

"Shut up!" I jabbed a finger in his chest and shocked him into silence, but I could see the anger in his eyes. "If you would come with me, I'd like to talk to you privately."

I saw the triumph in his eyes and couldn't wait to squash it. I started to step away from the others and felt Ranger start to follow us. I turned back to him and put my hand on his chest to stop him. For a second, I lost my train of thought at the feel of his hot, hard muscled chest beneath my palm and my fingers began to itch to stroke him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I let the heat from his body and the strong beat of his heart seep into me and give me courage.

"Babe." His voice was soft and so were his eyes when I looked into them.

"I need to do this Ranger. I don't want you to hear this, not like this, but I promise I will explain everything later. I've got some things to say to him and something to show him. He'll leave me alone after this." I pleaded.

"I don't trust him." He said quietly.

"I don't either. I'll take one of the guys with me."

"Babe." I could hear the hurt in his voice that I didn't want him with but wanted someone else instead. The blank face dropped into place.

"Carlos." His eyes widened when I used his first name. I guess he liked it.

"I _need_ to do this on my own. You know how he feels about you and having you there will only make the situation worse. We'll get together later and I'll explain. Just trust me on this okay? Please?"

"Not fair Babe." He studied me carefully and then gave me a minute nod. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I looked around him and grinned at Lester. "Come on Santos, you got Bombshell duty."

I'm sure if it wouldn't have ruined is image, he would have skipped over to us and done a happy dance. Lester and I had gotten to be very good friends over the last couple of months. He was anxious for me to drop my bomb on Joe and was happy to be able to witness it.

"Is it time?" He asked excitedly when he reached us.

"Yes and you have been rewarded with a backstage pass." I grinned at him and removed my hand from Ranger's chest to give Lester a fist bump.

"Santos." Ranger warned.

"Don't worry Boss, he touches her and they won't be able to find his body."

"Our yours." Ranger growled. I started to protest.

"It's okay Bombshell, I know what's important."

"Me?" I squeaked. _I was important to Ranger? Good to know._

"Babe."

I took a deep breath and turned to face down my past once and for all.

"You ready for this Beautiful?" Lester whispered as we walked to where was standing alone across the street.

"Yup." I said bravely.

"Why now?"

"It's time." I told him. I didn't want to explain that it was because of Ranger coming home and that it gave me the courage to do what needed to be done. Lester already gave me enough grief about me and Ranger getting together. Then there was the fact that this wasn't going to be my first confrontation of the day, only the first of three.

Tank's POV

I stepped up to stand beside Ranger and watched Bomber and Santos walk towards the cop.

"She knows what she's doing man and Santos won't let anything happen to her. Besides, the dumbass cop won't try anything with all these people around."

"What's going on? What happened while I was gone?" He asked, but he never took his eyes of Bomber.

"I think that it's best if you let her tell you." He didn't like my answer but he didn't have a choice. This was Steph's show and I was proud of her for finally taking her stand. I didn't want to steal her thunder. I think the timing was because the boss was back and I hoped that they would both get their heads of out of their respective asses about each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No they're not mine, if they were you would know my name instead of Janet Evanovich's. But I sure wish Ranger was mine! ::sighs dreamily:: ahhh the things I could do with that man!

A/N: This story was inspired by the song 'It Was' by Chely Wright.

Warnings: There will be some bad language and definitely some smut! I'm not very nice to Morelli or Steph's mother, but I could definitely have been worse.

**It Was… It Is**

Steph's POV

"I thought you wanted to speak privately?" Joe asked sarcastically.

"This is as private as it is going to get. Lester already knows the gist of what I want to talk to you about."

"So it's him that you're fucking?" He barked at me and turned to Lester. "You better watch your back Santos. Ranger will be poaching on your territory before long."

Lester stepped forward, but I stopped him with a hand on his arm. I could feel the tension in his body. If Joe wasn't careful he would wake up to find his battered and bloodied body in some third world country. Lester had been very vocal in his dislike of Joe and was extremely protective.

"No wonder you can't keep a woman. Steph is not anyone's territory or property. She is a grown woman who can make up her own mind. You're a sorry sack of shit." Lester growled at him.

"For your information." I cut in before things got out of hand. "Who I do or don't _fuck_ is no longer your business. Just know that it won't be you. EVER. AGAIN."

"You say that now."

"I'll continue to say it for the rest of my life. I want you to listen and listen good, because this is the last conversation I ever plan on having with you on this subject or any other."

He started to say something but I held up my hand to stop him.

"I am not in love with you and I don't want to be with you. For a long time I though that things would work themselves out, but I realized a few months ago that they wouldn't. I cared for you Joe. Past tense. I do _not_ want to be a Burg wife. I don't know I will _ever_ want kids." He had is cop face in place but he didn't say anything.

"I do know that I want someone who will support me and that is not you. When ever something happens with one of my cars or I have trouble with a skip you come to the scene, but you don't even ask me if I'm okay. You just start ranting about how I'm causing you problems with your job and I need to quit my job and settle down. You don't want _me_ Joe, you want what you think you can change me into. I'm over thirty years old Joe, this is me."

"But, if…"

"IF. IF. IF." I repeated angrily. "It is always "if" with you Joe. If I did this or if I did that. I'm not willing to change Joe. Not for you."

"You'll change for him though?" Joe gestured towards Ranger.

"That's the thing Joe. He would never ask me to change and this isn't about him."

"It's always been about him. If…" Joe stopped short when he realized that he said if again. Lester snorted.

"You think all of our problems have to do with my job and Ranger. You never take any responsibility for our problems. I'm not with Ranger. In fact, this is the first time that I've seen him or talked to him in eight months. He's been out of town. We broke up a month ago and it had nothing to do with him. It was all you."

"What are you talking about? Things were going great and then you announce out of the blue that we're over and walked out."

I was stunned and I could feel a major rhino attack coming on.

"Going great? Going great? Going great?" Each time I asked it I got angrier and louder. "Are you insane?"

"Cupcake." He tried to soothe me and it made me angrier.

"Don't you EVER call me that again! It tried to do this nicely but I'm done. When I walk away this time, don't you dare come after me you lying, cheating sack of shit, rat bastard." I yelled.

Joe paled at my outburst. Lester put his hand on my back to calm me down, it worked… a little.

"Here." I shoved the large envelope at him.

"What's this?"

"My insurance policy. My guarantee that you won't call me, talk to me or come near me again. You won't talk about me. You won't go to my mother and try to get her help to get back together with me. It's my guarantee that you _will_ stay out of my life."

He opened the envelope and looked inside. He pulled out a folder and started to flip through it. His face turned a sickly green.

"Cup… Steph… I…" He sputtered.

"I don't want to hear it Joe. In there you will find proof of the _many_ times you cheated on me and that's just from the last month we were together. There are photos, dates, times, names and places. There is a DVD in there. There is a CD with phone messages, copies of emails and text messages."

"You can't do this it's illegal." He tried bravado.

"I can and I did. What are you going to do arrest me?" I asked sarcastically. I crossed my arms and grinned at him. "Oh, did I mention that the dates and times are in there. You wouldn't want your bosses to find out you were bouncing on hookers would you? Or that you were getting your rocks off on the clock."

Joe's face turned red with anger.

"You're blackmailing me?" He asked incredulously.

"No. That would imply I want you to do something for me or give me something in return for my silence. I don't want anything from you. I'm telling you that you will stay away from me and my family. You will not try to worm your way back into my personal life by any meals or for any reason. You will not harass my family or friends. If we have to interact it had better be on a professional basis _only_ and in _it will be _a professional manner."

"Fine." He growled and turned to leave.

"Morelli." I called him back.

"What now?" He asked angrily.

"There is one other thing. If you try to cause trouble for RangeMan, Ranger or his employees." I lowered my voice and spoke with a deadly calm so that he would know I was serious. "If you do, I will take it very personally and I will make it my mission to take you apart piece by piece. Because they are family to me. They've done more for me to keep me safe and happy than anyone ever has except my father. The only reason that they did it was for friendship and not because I've been fucking them; if you can understand the concept. They are better men that you could ever hope to be. If I hear of you causing trouble or calling them psychos, thugs or goons the deals off. I'll defend them just like they've always done for me." I gestured to the envelope in his hand. "Those are copies. The originals are someplace safe and will remain there. If you go against my wishes I will make more copies and send them to your boss, the mayor, the newspapers and your grandmother."

I stepped closer and got in his face.

"I will put it on the Burg grapevine and no decent woman will come near you again. Your job, the you put above all else except your puny little dick will be gone and you'll never have that family you want so bad unless you move away."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, defeated. I thought that I had finally gotten my point across.

"For the last month, you've tried to get back together with me. I've told you that I don't want that. I don't want the life you're offering me. You won't listen. I know you've called my mother to try to do an end run around me. I'm done Joe. We're not good together." I sighed. "We don't work together. I was never able to give you my whole self and you couldn't help but give yourself to anyone who would take it. You know how Dickie's cheating affected me and made me feel, but you cheated too."

"Like you didn't cheat." He snarked.

"I may have cheated emotionally. I may have let Ranger kiss me, but I never cheated on you."

"Never?" He didn't believe me, not surprising considering the man couldn't keep it in his pants.

"No."

"But you did have sex?" He badgered.

"One night when you and I were not together and it's none of your business."

"What and it's yours to do this?" He asked belligerently and waved the envelope in my face.

"You were supposed to be with me when those pictures were taken. You kept asking me to move in with you and you talked about marriage while you were out dippin' your wick in whatever would hold still long enough. All that time you beat me down emotionally. You made it out like all of our problems were my fault. My job, my lifestyle and my friends were problems. You wanted me to stay home and be your personal baby-making homemaker. It was all my fault. And you want to give me grief about one night I had with someone else while we weren't even together? You're unbelievable." I said in disgust. "I'm done with you. Stay away from me and mine or I won't hesitate to bring you down. You made me feel defeated and you took away my self esteem. Well I'm taking it back."

With that I turned and walked away. Lester walked beside me.

"Beautiful, I'm so proud of you." He told me and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I grinned up at him. "I could sure go for a donut though. I'm feeling kinda shaky."

"When don't you want a donut?" Lester laughed.

"You have a point." I laughed too and let what had just happened drift away. I'd done it. I was free of Joe and the guilt and the shame. I was free of all of it and I wanted to move on towards my future. I knew what I wanted now and I was going to get it.

We stopped in front of Ranger, who had walked forward to meet us. I smiled up at him.

"So you gonna buy me lunch?" I asked sweetly and fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"Babe." He gave me a grin with the full 200 watts.

"Yeah, you gonna buy us lunch?" Lester mimicked my tone and fluttered his lashes. I snickered.

"Santos." Ranger said menacingly.

"What?" Lester asked in a falsetto. "You don't like me anymore? Now it's all 'Babe' this and 'Babe' that. If feel so unwanted."

I completely lost it and held my stomach I was laughing so hard. Lester had a straight face but his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Babe, don't encourage him." Ranger pleaded, but I could tell he wanted to laugh… probably.

"Fine, I'll see if Tank will take me to lunch." Lester pretended to flip his hair back and walked off.

"He is not right in the head." Ranger shook his head and watched me while I got my laughter under control.

"Don't give him a hard time, he was trying to lighten the mood and make me laugh."

Ranger looked at me seriously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I really am." And I was

"Will you tell me what all that was about?"

"Of course I will, I told you I would. I would have taken you with me, but it would have made the situation worse. I didn't have time to explain it to you."

"And Lester knew the situation?" Ranger asked. Could that be a hint of jealousy I heard in his voice?

"All of them did. Well not all of the guys." I gestured to the group by the SUVs. "Just them: Tank, Cal, Bobby, Hal and Lester. They were the ones that helped me when I asked."

"Was there trouble?" He asked. I sighed and stepped into his personal space.

"Carlos." My voice soft. His eyes widened again, just like before when I used his name.

"Steph." He said my name, but it sounded more like a groan.

"There wasn't trouble like you mean. I promise I'll explain everything, but not here okay. Later, I'll answer all your questions, but right now I'm hungry and could use a drink. Okay?"

He stared at me a long time before he nodded and led me over to the others. I was greeted with high fives and fist bumps. We all piled into the vehicles and headed to Shorty's for lunch.

Ranger and I ended up in a vehicle by ourselves. Once we were buckled in and on the road, Ranger glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Babe?" I sighed. It was amazing how many meanings and interpretations that one word could convey.

"I'll give you the shortened version." Ranger reached over and took my hand in his. "After you left, I decided to give things with Joe a real chance. I didn't move in but I really tried. Anyway, a few months ago I got suspicious. I thought about things and came up with a plan. I approached Tank and asked for help. He agreed but he had stipulations."

I paused for second before continuing.

"I've been working for RangeMan more and more, I've been training and in return I got the use of equipment. I also had to have one of the guys with me whenever I worked on my plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"We set up surveillance on Joe. We bugged his house and his car. We tracked him, recorded phone calls, emails and text messages. We did it for about a month."

We had arrived at Shorty's, but after Ranger shut off the SUV he made no move to get out. Instead, he turned to look at me.

"Score one for my spidey sense. Yeah me!" I smiled weakly. "Joe was cheating. A lot."

"Oh Babe." He murmured and reached to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"No, don't you feel sorry for me. I know that it wasn't my fault, but I realized that I had never been faithful to him, at least not emotionally." I ducked my head to avoid his eyes. "I couldn't let you go and even though I tried with Joe, I was never able to give him my all."

"Steph… I…" He stopped, unsure of what to say.

"It's not your fault either. You may have sent me back to him, but neither of us was ready to start something with each other."

"Babe."

"Anyway, we watched him for a month. Although I never slept with him after I saw him cheating the first time, I carried on like normal for the next month. There were lots of women. There were even some hookers and some of his escapades were on the clock. I… we… documented everything. Finally, after a month I had had enough. I talked to Joe and broke things off. I never brought up the cheating though. I never told him what I knew."

"Why?" He sounded like he couldn't believe that I had held back.

"I don't know. I just couldn't." I shrugged. "I chickened out I guess. The guys couldn't believe it either. He stayed away for a couple of weeks, but for the last couple he's been trying to get back together. So today I confronted him."

"Why now?"

I rolled my eyes. _How could he not know it was because he was back? Batman to the rescue! _I heard his sharp intake of breath. _Crap! Thinking out loud again._

"But I didn't do anything." He protested.

"You're here. You're back. That was what I needed most. You told me you were proud of me." I reached over to cup his cheek. "You make me feel like Wonder Woman. You make me feel like I can do anything just by being there."

"You can Babe." His eyes and his voice were tender. He was so convincing that I believed him. I kept that in my mind because I was going to need that belief later for what I knew was coming later… I needed to face my mother and Ranger. He covered my hand with his and turned his face to press a kiss to my palm. I felt a tingle go straight from my palm to much more interesting places in my body. "Let's go eat Babe. We can talk more later."

"Okay." I got out of the truck on shaky legs. Ranger came around and took me by the hand to lead me into Shorty's. The Merry Men were there waiting for us.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No they're not mine, if they were you would know my name instead of Janet Evanovich's. But I sure wish Ranger was mine! ::sighs dreamily:: ahhh the things I could do with that man!

A/N: This story was inspired by the song 'It Was' by Chely Wright.

Warnings: There will be some bad language and definitely some smut! I'm not very nice to Morelli or Steph's mother, but I could definitely have been worse.

**It Was… It Is**

The guys all stood up and gave me high fives. I glared at Lester as I sat down. Of course, it didn't faze him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Have you been telling tales?"

"Only truth Beautiful, only the truth." He grinned. I groaned.

"What truth Santos?" Ranger asked.

"The truth of how Wonder Woman faced down Super Cop and vas victorious!" Bobby spoke up and the others cheered. I peeked at Ranger while I flushed with embarrassment. He gave me a full wattage grin and it was a good thing I was sitting down, otherwise I'm sure my knees would have buckled.

"Proud of you Babe."

"You should have seen her Boss. She blackmailed the cop." Lester said, his voice filled with pride.

"I did not!" I protested.

"Then what would you call it?" Tank asked.

"I simply informed him that he needed to stay away from me or there would be consequences. I didn't ask him for money or force him to give me anything, therefore I did not blackmail him." I said haughtily.

"Consequences?" Lester laughed. "She threatened to tell his boss, the newspapers, the Burg grapevine and…" He paused dramatically. "His grandmother."

All of the guys laughed. Even Ranger chuckled.

"That's not even the best part." This time is was Bobby that spoke up.

"And what was that? When I said he had a puny dick?" I asked with a grin. Hal choked on his drink.

"Not it was and I quote 'if you try to cause trouble for RangeMan, Ranger or his employees I will take it very personally and I will make it my mission to take you apart piece by piece'." Lester quoted. "And she had this really intense look on her face and evil tone in her voice. I swear if it had been directed at me I would have pissed my pants."

"Lester." I groaned and buried my face in my hands but Lester kept going. "She said it was because, and again I quote 'Because they are family to me. They've done more for me to keep me safe and happy than anyone ever has except my father. And the only reason that they did it was for friendship. They are better men that you could ever hope to be. If I hear of you causing trouble or calling them psychos, thugs or goons the deals off. I'll defend them just like they've always done for me'."

All of the guys were silent for a while so I lifted my head and looked at them. They were all looking at me intently and smiling. When I looked up at Ranger, he had a look of fierce pride on his face and yet so tender.

"Then she said…" Lester began.

"Santos that's enough." I begged.

"Just one more thing. She told him to stay away from 'me and mine'." He made finger quotes. "She meant us. Or maybe she just meant me."

There was such a sound of pride and happiness in his voice it amazed me.

"I meant all of you and the rest of the guys." I told them seriously. I took turns looking at each of them. "You all have done so much for me. I could never repay you."

Bobby leaned across the table and held out his hand palm up. I placed my hand in his. "You just did. I know we laugh and tease, but it's because you're special to us all."

I snorted and started to pull away, but Tank covered both of our hands with one of his. "Steph you have seen and gone through a lot of shit in the last few years, yet you keep on smiling."

Cal placed his hand on the pile. "You look at us for who we are. You look past the tattoos, scars and blank faces and care for us just as we are. You actually take the time to get to know us."

Hal was next. "I don't know if you know this, but I hadn't been with the company for very long when you stunned me."

Everyone laughed. "I'm so sorry Hal." He blushed.

"No, it's okay. I know I'll never live it down, but that's okay. I was having trouble fitting in and was seriously thinking of quitting, but you stunned me and it broke the ice with the guys. I've made some really good friends because I stayed and I stayed because of you."

I had to blink hard to keep from crying. The things the guys were says were so touching. I never realized how they really felt.

Then Ranger's hand was on the pile!

"Babe, I once told you that you were in the budget as entertainment. You misunderstood and I didn't correct you. This is what I meant." He gestured with his head to the guys. "Like Tank said you've been through a lot. So have all of us. We've seen things no one should ever have to see. Then we see what you go through and you just keep on smiling. You brighten our days."

Now, I was seriously going to cry. Lester was on my other side and he put his hand on the pile. When I looked at him, he had on a serious face and I was afraid I was going to lose it.

"It started from the beginning. Here's this little white girl gonna bring in a cop as her first FTA. At first, we couldn't understand why Ranger would help you. Then Ranger would come back and give us updates on your progress. We weren't sure what to make of you and then we met you and we knew how special you are. We've tracked your progress and setbacks. We do what we can to keep you safe so that you can go out there and roll in the garbage one more time and come up smiling at us again and give us that little finger wave to let us know you're okay. We do it because you're one of us. You're family." He winked at me. _Oh boy, here it comes._ I thought. "Most of the guys think of you as a little sister. Personally, I'd rather be your kissing cousin."

Everyone sat back and laughed as he puckered up, well almost everyone laughed, Ranger growled and popped Lester in the back of the head. The serious moment was over.

"Have you met my cousins?" I asked in disgust.

The lunch continued on with jokes and funny stories until Ranger ordered the group back to work. Once again, he and I were left by ourselves.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No they're not mine, if they were you would know my name instead of Janet Evanovich's. But I sure wish Ranger was mine! ::sighs dreamily:: ahhh the things I could do with that man!

A/N: This story was inspired by the song 'It Was' by Chely Wright.

Warnings: There will be some bad language and definitely some smut! I'm not very nice to Morelli or Steph's mother, but I could definitely have been worse.

**It Was… It Is**

"Where to Babe?"

"Are you busy this afternoon?"

"I have a meeting that I have to take, but I can be free after that."

"Is your meeting at the office?" He nodded. "Would it be okay for me to wait in your apartment?" Another nod.

"Then take me to RangeMan please." I smiled shyly. After Ranger started driving, he took my hand in his and held it the whole way to RangeMan.

He escorted me up to seven, my hand in his once again. I began to get nervous. I wanted, no, I needed to talk to him but I wasn't sure I could get the words out just then. Turned out I didn't need to. Once we were in the apartment, he dropped his keys on the table, took my bag and set it down as well. Then he pulled me into his arms.

"Ranger?"

"Shhh." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. I inhaled his scent. Bulgari and Batman. Yum! For once, my hormones didn't go haywire. I just enjoyed being held by him. I felt his heat and strength seep into me.

"I missed you Babe." He murmured into my ear.

"I missed you too Carlos." I whispered back and felt his arms tighten around me.

"You like that huh?" I teased. Quick as a flash, one of his hands was in my hair, pulling my head back so that he could look into my eyes.

"You have no idea." He told me with a wicked grin.

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos." I chanted. He growled and with a hand on my butt, he yanked me tight against him. _Oh boy!_ I could feel the bulge in his cargos, huge and hot and oh so hard. My hormones woke up from their nap and were rearing to go.

"Playing with fire Babe." He warned.

"I know and I like it." I gave him my own wolf grin then extracted myself from his arms. "I'm feeling brave because I know you have a meeting."

He started to say something, but I interrupted him.

"I'm not just teasing you. It's just that before we go down that path again I have some things that I need to say to you." His blank face made an appearance.

"Don't do that!" I insisted. "Don't give me that damn blank face. What I have to say isn't bad, at least I hope you won't think so. I don't think you will, but it's difficult for me to get out and when you do that it's harder because I have no idea what is going on in your head and I want to."

Ranger cut off my rambling by placing his fingers over my mouth. I watched his face and the blank expression disappeared.

"I'm sorry. It's just a habit. I'll try to do better. Okay?"

"Okay." I said against his fingers. I shivered as he stroked my bottom lip with his thumb and stepped back again. If he wasn't careful he wouldn't be making that meeting.

"Babe." He grinned. Shit!

"No, you go to your meeting. I need to get my thoughts together. Do you have some paper I can borrow?" He didn't say anything, just disappeared into his office. He returned a moment later with a legal pad and pen.

"This work?" I nodded and took them from him. "Walk me to the door?"

I followed him to the door. He stopped in the open doorway and turned back to me.

"I should be back in an hour or so."

"I'll be here." I promised and saw something flare in his eyes. He bent to whisper in my ear.

"I like the though of you here in my apartment waiting for me." He nipped my earlobe with his teeth and I got a thrill. Ranger started to step back, but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down to me so that I could whisper in his ear.

"Play your cards right and it could happen more often." I nipped his earlobe and felt him freeze. I released him and jumped back before he could grab me.

"Babe." He growled and reached for me.

"Uh-huh." I wagged a finger at him and pointed towards the elevator. "You meeting. Me thinking. Us talk later."

I giggled as he began muttering in Spanish as he turned and headed towards the elevator. I leaned against the door jam and watched him.

He glanced back as he waited for the elevator doors to open.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah!" I confirmed. "I hate that you're leaving, but it sure is fun to watch you go."

Ranger started to stalk back towards me. I squealed and ducked back into the apartment and slammed the door behind me. I could hear Ranger's laughter through the door.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No they're not mine, if they were you would know my name instead of Janet Evanovich's. But I sure wish Ranger was mine! ::sighs dreamily:: ahhh the things I could do with that man!

A/N: This story was inspired by the song 'It Was' by Chely Wright.

Warnings: There will be some bad language and definitely some smut! I'm not very nice to Morelli or Steph's mother, but I could definitely have been worse.

There is a hint of smut in this chapter, we'll get to the full on smut later! lol

**It Was… It Is**

I was standing at the living room window when Ranger came back just over an hour later. I continued to stare out over the city without saying a thing until I felt his arms wrap around me from behind.

"Hey." I said softly and dropped my head back onto his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Hey." He murmured against my skin.

"I missed you so much while you were gone." I wasn't referring to the last hour but the last eight months. His arms tightened around me. "I tried not to worry, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted you to come back safe and sound. I thought of you every day."

"I thought of too Babe. Every day."

"Morelli cheated… a lot."

"Babe."

"It's okay, just let me get this out." Ranger rested his head against mine. "I had decided to give him and I a real shot. It was alright for a while but like I already told you I began to get suspicious and that's when I approached Tank. There was lots of proof."

"Babe."

"I wasn't even surprised. I was surprised at the fact that I wasn't even that hurt or angry. Don't get me wrong, I think he's a rat bastard, but mostly I just felt relief. That's part of the reason why I waited to confront him with what I knew. I felt guilty. I never gave him all of me. I'm not saying that makes it right for him to do what he did. I know you always wondered why I kept going back to him. I did a lot of thinking the last couple of months while you were gone."

I stopped for a moment to gather my courage.

"Did you know that Hal likes country music?"

"Yeah?" Ranger seemed taken aback at the subject change, but it was actually related.

"One night he was helping me with a stake out on Joe and he had this CD playing. There was a song and it got me to thinking and made me realize some things." I slipped my hand into my pocket, pulled out the stereo remote and pushed play. "Just listen. It's called 'It Was' by Chely Wright."

**I guess we guess our way through life**

**How many times do we really know for sure**

**I just was hoping for the best**

**Then I woke up in those loving arms of yours**

**What I felt was unmistakable**

**When I fell for you**

**It was real**

**It was magic**

**It was calm**

**It was savage**

**It was cool as a breeze**

**It was warm to the touch**

**It was never enough**

**It was always too much**

**It did all the things love does**

**That's how I knew it was**

**Who thought that I could laugh so loud**

**Then turn around and cry so many tears**

**I used to have so many doubts**

**But one by one you made them disappear**

**What I found was unbelievable**

**But I believe it's true**

**Chorus**

**You asked what I felt **

**When you walked through the door**

**Was it fear **

**Was it clear**

**It was all that and more**

**Chorus**

**That's how I knew it was**

**It was**

**It was**

When the song was over I turned off the stereo and stepped out of Ranger's arms to pace. He sat down on the couch to watch me and gave me the time to figure out how to say what needed to be said.

"I cared about Joe, he was a part of my life for a long time, but I realized I didn't really love him. _It wasn't_." I referred to the song. "Little girls in the Burg are expected to grow up and get married, keep homes and raise babies. I don't know if that's really what I want. I do know I didn't want it with Joe. That wars against the expectations that I grew up with."

"Joe didn't want those things either, not at first. Even when he did I kept going back. He was safe. He kept my mom off my back for the most part and I didn't have to be alone. Those are crappy reasons to be in a relationship. That's not all of it though." I stopped and looked at Ranger. "You want a drink. I need a drink."

I hurried to the kitchen and got a couple of bottles of water. I handed Ranger his and sat down in a chair. I drank a little and got up to pace again.

"Tell me Babe." I drew in a shaky breath.

"That song. I found it. I found that kind of love and it terrified me. Still does actually, but… it was. That's why I kept going back. I knew that even though 'it wasn't' with Joe, he couldn't really hurt me." I sighed. "I have so much trouble talking about my feelings, let alone thinking about them."

"You're not the only one Babe, but you're doing good." I looked at him and smirked.

"You ready to hear this?" He watched me for a moment and nodded. I guess he figured out where I was headed and he didn't seemed to mind. That was positive.

"I realized that I loved you a long time ago, but I couldn't admit it to myself. Then… Scrog came. I thought I was going to lose you and I lost it. I realized how much you could hurt me." I sat down in a chair near the couch. My legs were shaking. "You have the power to hurt me more than anyone ever has. Deny, deny, deny was my motto. So I kept going back to Joe, but I couldn't stay away from you."

Ranger stood up and walked over to me. He scooped me up in his arms and sat down with me in his lap. I buried my face in his neck and worried about what he had to say in response to my words. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I did the same thing. I would pull you close and push you away. I would tell you stupid shit to keep you away, but I could never stay away from you for too long."

"I figured that out recently."

"I never thought I could be what you wanted or needed."

"You never asked what I wanted or needed though." He looked chagrined.

"You keep talking in the past tense. How do you feel now?"

"That love I felt. It was and _it is_." I whispered and felt tension leave both our bodies. "You once promised me someday. Did you mean it?"

"Yes Babe, I did."

"I want someday with you Carlos. I love you and if someday is today, tomorrow, next month or even next year, I'll wait for it." I said it quietly. He tangled one hand in my hair and lifted so he could look at my face.

"I didn't see a blank face, not by a long shot. I could see the love there. I should have been able to see it before. He'd hidden it from me before and when he hadn't I'd been to scared to recognize it.

"Do you mean it Babe?"

"Yes." His mouth dropped to mine. The kiss was so tender and so loving it brought tears to my eyes. Slowly, he lifted his head. "Babe, the mission I just came back from was my last one. My contract is fulfilled. The only traveling I do will be for RangeMan and vacations."

"So what does that mean for someday?" I asked. I wasn't being deliberately obtuse, I just needed to hear him say it.

"It means that it's here Babe, if you want it. I love you too." I threw my arms around him and squeezed, then I jumped off his lap. He made a grab for me, but I evaded to get something off the coffee table.

"Get back here." He grumbled.

"I have some 'someday' things that I want to discuss first. I made a list of things."

"Oh, someday has requirements does it?" He crossed his arms over his chest and sat back. He was acting tough, but I could swear I saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Not so much requirements but things that are important to me. I want to be upfront from the start."

"Okay, go ahead. Although, this feels like a business negotiation."

"It's not that. I've wanted this for so long and have let denial and misunderstandings hold me back. I don't want to be…" I paused to search for the right words.

"I get it Babe."

I cleared my throat and read my list:

I need a commitment that it's just us. You and me together.

I want one date a week. It could be just dinner and a movie here or we could go out. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, just one night per week that both of our phones are off. I know that you're life is busy, but I want one night where I come first.

I want to know more about you. Favorite color, food, what you were like as a kid, that kind of thing. I know a lot about Ranger, but I want to get to know Carlos better.

My fight or flight instinct leans way too much towards flight. If we argue, please don't let me run, and if I do, come after me.

I need to be included on decisions regarding me and my safety.

Talk to me, don't just assume. At some point one or the other of us could want marriage and/or children. If that comes up or some other big decision, then we talk about it and decide together. The most important thing to me is that we're together.

No matter what. We have to remain friends. I don't want to lose you from my life. Ever. This point is non-negotiable.

I took a deep breath and blew it out. "Well?" I asked nervously.

"Is that it?"

"There is another one. It's not like it is a deal breaker or anything." I paused and he cocked an eyebrow at me. "I want to work for RangeMan full time."

"Seriously?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes. There is more than one reason. First, I know that you worry about my safety. If I work for you, I'll be required to train, carry my gun and always have a partner with me. I've actually been doing a lot of work for RangeMan in the last couple of months. I've been helping Tank with more and more of the actual business side of things. I really enjoy it and I'm actually pretty good too. I've been training with the guys and getting more comfortable with my gun. For the most part, I like my job, but I'm tired of all the crap that goes with it and always being broke. I don't expect you to take care of me. I'll work hard. Second, RangeMan is a big part of your life and I would like to be a part of that. And third, it will give us more time together." I waited for his reaction.

"I think it's a great idea." He told me honestly. "I do worry about you and having a partner will make me worry less. I've wanted you to work with me for a long time. I knew you would be good at it. And I'm thrilled that you're enjoying it."

I sighed with relief.

"Okay, there are a couple more things." I paused. "I have to leave in a few minutes."

"What?" He stood up quickly. "You can't be serious. You can't leave now."

"I'll be back." I promised. "I have to go see my parents, specifically my mother. That's one more conversation that I need to have that I have been putting off. I need to stop by my apartment and change clothes before I head over there, so I need to leave soon."

"I could go with you." He offered and my jaw dropped.

"You would brave a dinner with my family?"

"You're granny can be kinda scary, but I could deal. Besides, I'd like to be there to support you."

"You truly are a brave man." I giggled. "No, stay here. The last thing I want is for you to make your own list."

"Of what I need?" He asked and I nodded.

"After dinner, you read me your list and we decide if we are ready for someday."

"If that's what you want Babe." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me sweetly. "I'll meet you at your place in a couple of hours."

"My place? Why?"

"If someday is tonight you have to know that I'm not going to be apart from you." He wiggled his eyebrows. "If you were to come back here and then stay, Rex would be left alone and you would worry about him. So it's easier if I just meet you at your place."

My heart gave a little flutter. Ranger had thought of Rex. I hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips and then ran for the door. If I stayed much longer I would have jumped him or he would have jumped me.

"See ya' soon Carlos." I gave a finger wave and started to leave.

"Babe." He called after me. I stopped and turned to face him. "You walking?"

"Huh?" Damn, I had no car.

"Here." He grabbed some keys and tossed them to me. "Take the turbo. It's gonna cost you though."

"Oh really?" I tried to raise one eyebrow, but I don't think it worked. He walked me backward until I bumped into the door.

"Really." His voice was deep and husky. His body was so close to mine that if I took a deep breath my breasts would brush against his chest.

"What kind of payment are we talking about? I don't know if I can afford it." My words were brave but my voice was a whisper. My Hungarian hormones were kicking in. His eyes were heavy lidded and getting darker by the second.

"Just a kiss." He tried to look innocent, but I knew better.

"Fine. I'll kiss you." I don't know where this sudden bravery came from but I was gonna work it. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back. Despite the questions in his eyes, I maneuvered him so that it was his back against the wall this time. I'll admit it freely… he let me.

"Babe?"

"Put your hands in your pockets." I ordered. He grumbled but he did it. I leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "No hands."

He braced his legs apart so that I could step between them.

"Oh god, Babe." He groaned and I felt a rush of power. I braced my hands on the wall beside him and put my mouth so close to his that they were only a breath apart.

"I have somewhere I have to be, so I'll kiss you, but you can't touch me." I told him and flicked my tongue across his bottom lip. I felt the shudder run through him. "I can't think when you put your hands on me."

"You remember what I told you about giving information to the enemy?" He murmured.

"Who said we're enemies?" I teased. "Do you want your kiss Carlos?"

"Si! Dios! Si!" He muttered. I pressed my body to his and my mouth to his. I licked his lip again and he opened his mouth to mine. The kiss deepened.

He wasn't all that much taller than me, but with the way he was positioned and I stood on tiptoe, our bodies aligned perfectly. Mouth to mouth. Breast to chest. Groin to Groin. Hard to soft. I could feel him harden against me. My doodah was on fire!

I didn't lose control though. Ranger once told me that I had the power. Now I believed him and I loved it. I stroked my tongue into his mouth and ground my hips against his with a soft moan. I felt more than heard the growl in his chest as I moved my tongue and hips in unison.

There was a rush of heat and wetness between my legs. I wanted him so badly that it was all I could do not to drag him to the floor. His muscles were tense from holding back. I had to go and I had to go soon or I wouldn't be going anywhere for a _very _long time.

I pulled back, my breath came hard. His head dropped back against the wall, eyes closed and chest heaving.

"Bye Carlos." I told him softly. His eyes fluttered opened and he pinned me with a hot look.

"Payback's a bitch." His words were a delicious promise.

"I'm counting on it." I said cheekily and ran for the door.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No they're not mine, if they were you would know my name instead of Janet Evanovich's. But I sure wish Ranger was mine! ::sighs dreamily:: ahhh the things I could do with that man!

A/N: This story was inspired by the song 'It Was' by Chely Wright.

Warnings: There will be some bad language and definitely some smut! I'm not very nice to Morelli or Steph's mother, but I could definitely have been worse.

**It Was… It Is**

My stomach was in knots as I drove to my parent's house in the borrowed Porsche. I worried about what Ranger was doing while I was gone and what would happen when I met him at my apartment. Would he make his list? What did he really think of my list? Would he be willing to commit to me? _Stop worrying Steph. It will all work out. He didn't give any indication that he wasn't interested. In fact, he told me he loved me and was ready for someday._ I took a deep breath and began to worry about what was ahead of me instead. My mother!

For so long, she'd been pushing me at Morelli, to change my job, get married and have babies. Sometime over the previous month I'd gotten truly fed up. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mom, but yeesh! I realized that I'll never be what she wants. She'll always find something to complain about.

Since the rat bastard and I had broken up, she'd lobbied fiercely for me to take him back. I never did tell her that he'd cheated, but I did tell her that being with him did not make me happy. It didn't make a difference. She wanted me married and popping out babies.

Before I knew it, or was quite ready, I pulled up in front of the house and got out. Of course, she was waiting at the door.

"Hi Mom." I said with a smile and waited for it to begin.

"Stephanie, another car blown up. Really, when are you going to grow up and settle down" She threw her arms up as I followed her into the house. "Why me? Mrs. Korlowski's daughter doesn't blow up cars."

I rolled my eyes behind her back and went to greet my dad.

"Hi Daddy." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Pumpkin. You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No. I'm fine. Where's Grandma? Is Val coming?"

"Stephanie come and set the table." Mom ordered and I complied while she brought out the lasagna and bread. "Valerie was here last night. She makes it more than once a week to see her family like a good daughter should and your grandmother is out with her friends at a viewing."

I'd barely taken my first bite and I'd already been compared to Valerie. This was going to be fun.

"So, why isn't Joseph with you?" I took a deep breath.

"Because Mother, we broke up over a month ago." I said slowly.

"Now dear, you know that you'll get back together." She waved her hand dismissing my comment.

"No Mom, we won't." I said firmly and ate my lasagna.

"Well, then who will marry you? No one else will put up with your nonsense." She scoffed.

The knot in my stomach was gone. I knew what was about to happen and was ready for it. I carefully wiped my mouth and set my napkin down. I glanced at my father; he had his head down and was eating. I looked back at my mother.

"He cheated on me Mom." I told her. "I will not take him back."

"Good for you Pumpkin." My dad told me and went back to eating.

"Frank, how can you say that? He's her last chance at marriage." She shrieked at him and then turned on me. "What did you do?"

"Excuse me?" I knew what she meant, but wanted her to actually say the words. That way I wouldn't feel guilty for responding.

"What did you do to make him cheat?" She demanded. Even my father looked up at that, but I spoke before he could say anything.

"Oh, so Morelli is a lying, cheating, rat bastard who can't keep it in his pants if his life depended on it and yet it is some how my fault?" I asked in disbelief. "And you think he is the only man I'm capable of having. Gee Mom, I'm glad you think so highly of me."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, you watch your language and don't speak back to me. I bet Mrs. Bertalucci's daughter doesn't speak back."

I stood up and slapped my napkin down on the table.

"Yeah and I wonder what Mrs. Bertalucci would think if I told her how you speak to me. I bet Mrs. Bertaluccie doesn't try to talk her daughter into marrying someone who cheated on her. I bet Mrs. Korlowski didn't blame her daughter when her son-in-law cheated. I am a grown woman mother. I am over thirty years old and yet you persist in speaking to me as if I'm five years old." Instead of rising, my voice remained calm. I think I was projecting Ranger's calm. On the other hand, my mother's face grew red and she sputtered. My father put his fork down and looked at me with what looked like pride. My eyes stung.

"All I ever wanted was for you to love me. For as long as I can remember, all you have ever done is tell me what I've done wrong, ask me why I couldn't be more like Val or compare me to other women's daughters. The only time you were proud of me was when I was dating Dickie. I was so amazed that you approved of something I had done that I let you manipulate me into a marriage that I didn't want." I stopped to take a deep breath. "Then he cheated on me before our first anniversary and somehow it was my fault. Yet, when Steve cheated on Val you didn't blame her. You want to control my life. That's over Mother. I don't care what you approve of or don't approve of any more. I'm leaving and I won't be back until you can accept that I'm an adult who can make her own choices. Right or wrong they are my choices to make. I'm not going to leave now and I won't be back until you can accept me for who I am and realize that I can make my own decisions."

"But… but… what will everyone say if you don't come over?" She wailed.

"Who cares Helen?" My father asked and pinned her with a look. "You care more about what others will say and think than you do your own daughter's happiness. I stood by because I thought it was the wife's place to raise the children. I should have stepped in and I regret that I didn't."

I had to blink back my tears.

"I'm sorry Pumpkin. I love you."

"It's okay Daddy, I love you too." I kissed his cheek. "Do you understand why I can't come back here?"

"Yes sweetheart, I do. It's for the best." He got up and walked me to the from door, we both ignored my mother's shrieks of protest. He kept his voice low. Although it no longer mattered, my mom headed for kitchen and the pantry to tipple. Good for her.

"Why aren't I good enough for her?" I asked quietly.

"I think she is jealous that you don't let anything stand in your way and you don't care what other people say. I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you, I tried talking to her, but it didn't seem to make a difference."

"It's okay."

"No. It's not okay, but thanks Pumpkin." He went outside with me. When he saw the turbo, he questioned me. "Ranger's car?"

"Yes. He let me borrow it. I'm meeting him in a little while."

"He's good for you." I looked at my dad in surprise. "Even though he doesn't drive American."

I giggled. "Most of his work vehicles are American, so that's something." Then I turned serious. "You think he's good for me?"

"Yes. He helps you fly. You were meant for more than to just be someone's stay-at-home wife. I think if you found the right man, marriage and children would appeal to you more. I wouldn't mind a grandson." He put his arms around me and patted my back. "He will help you spread your wings and keep you safe while you fly. Too bad he isn't Italian."

I giggled and pulled back to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"He's Cuban, but he was in the Army like you were. That's should count. And he and I are going to try and make a relationship work."

"Better than the Dick and, what did you call him, the rat bastard." My dad chuckled. "A lawyer and a navy man! You know Morelli won't give up easy, right?"

I grinned at him. "I got it covered Daddy. I followed him and got proof of his cheating. I gave it to him today and told him to leave me alone or else. I told him I would give it to his bosses, newspapers, the Burg grapevine and even give it to Bella."

"Proud of you Pumpkin." He smiled at me. The feeling that spread through me at his words was… happiness. Despite everything else, I knew that Ranger and my dad were proud of me and that made me feel like I could handle anything. It took some of the sting out of my mother's rejection.

"Now, go get your man." Dad opened the car door for me. "Call me Pumpkin and we'll get lunch sometime. Don't worry about your mom, I'll talk to her. She'll come around eventually. That's was pretty good by the way, you asking her what Mrs. Bertalucci would say about her. I thought she was gonna blow a gasket." He chuckled.

"Thanks Daddy. You are the best." He shut the car door and I drove off.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

OKAY MY FRIENDS HERE WE GO... RANGERSMUT!!!

Disclaimer: No they're not mine, if they were you would know my name instead of Janet Evanovich's. But I sure wish Ranger was mine! ::sighs dreamily:: ahhh the things I could do with that man!

A/N: This story was inspired by the song 'It Was' by Chely Wright.

Warnings: There will be some bad language and definitely some smut! I'm not very nice to Morelli or Steph's mother, but I could definitely have been worse.

**It Was… It Is**

I saw Lester pull out of my parking lot as I was waiting to pull in and waved at him. _I wonder what is up with that?_ I looked up and saw that there were lights on in my apartment. Looks like Ranger beat me here. I looked around and saw that once again the parking gods had smiled upon Ranger. The Cayenne was in the best spot near the door. I, on the other hand, had to park next to the dumpster. _Figures!_

Thankfully, Mrs. Bestler wasn't riding the elevator. So I had the elevator to myself and it gave me a couple of minutes to collect myself. I pulled out my compact and checked my makeup. _Not too bad!_ I smoothed down the sundress I had changed into. It was black and strapless, it fit snugly around my breasts then gradually flared out from there to skim just above my knees and I had on some cute strappy sandals. I stopped to take a deep breath before I opened the door.

Ranger was there propped against wall. No, it was Carlos. He wore faded jeans and a white cotton button down with the sleeves rolled up on his forearms. His hair was long and loose around his shoulders. His feet were bare. He looked absolutely edible. I licked my lips in appreciation as I looked him over. _He was beautiful!_

"Babe." I could hear the amusement in his voice. He pushed off the wall and walked towards me. He reached out to stroke my cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You are the beautiful one."

"I don't know." I reached up to stroke his cheek. "There's your silky hair and gorgeous mocha latte skin. Yup, you're beautiful."

He cut my words off with a growl and a kiss. I grabbed onto the front of his shirt to keep my balance as he used his body to back me against the foyer wall.

"My turn Babe… no hands." He held my hands above my head. He ground his hips into mine and nibbled sling my jaw. I arched against him as he pressed his lower body into mine. His large lower body.

"That's pretty too." I gasped. I knew I was asking for trouble, but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

His head reared up and his body froze. He narrowed his eyes.

"Stephanie please tell me you did not just call my dick… _pretty_." He winced as he said it.

"Yes, you have a pretty penis." I burst out laughing.

"Babe."

"A cute cock?" I offered when I caught my breath. "I should get extra points for alliteration."

"Babe!" He released me and stood back, arms crossed and watched me. He looked so offended that I laughed again.

"How about a delectable dick? No? How about… handsome hard-on?" I suggested and continued to giggle. "No… no… I got it. A beautiful boner."

I was holding my stomach; I was laughing so hard. My laughter died a sudden death when I looked at him again. His eyes were almost black with desire and he looked like he wanted to gobble me up in one big juice bite.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you." He told me softly. He stepped back close to me and cupped my face with his large hands. He kissed me lightly on the lips, along my jaw until he reached my ear. His tongue traced my ear and I shivered. When he spoke his voice was low and suggestive. "_You_ are beautiful when you laugh. I want you so much Babe. I want to yank up your skirt and ram my manly member into your pretty pussy over and over until we both come."

I gulped… hard. My panties were ruined. I stopped laughing immediately. I knew we should talk, but it had been so long since he had been inside me. I couldn't think of anything else, but getting his hands on me and him back where he belonged.

Ranger pulled back slightly to look at me. I avoided his eyes and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He covered my hands with his.

"Babe? Don't you think we should talk about our lists first?" I met his eyes.

"Carlos, you've seen my list. I suspect there's not anything on that list that you can't live with or you wouldn't be here. I seriously doubt that there is anything on your list that is going to send me running away from you." I pulled my hands from his and reached under my skirt to pull my panties off. "Let's talk later."

"Let me take you to bed. It's been so long. I want to take my time."

"No. Right here. Right now." I boldly reached for the snap of his jeans. "Take your time later. Get inside me now. It's been too long."

"Babe, are you sure?" Lord, I don't know where his restraint came from, but mine was gone. I couldn't wait any more. I grabbed two fistfuls of his short and pulled; buttons flew in all directions.

"Carlos, I need you to fuck me right now." I growled and went to work on his jeans. His hands batted mine out of the way so he could do it himself. He lifted my skirt and then me.

"Oh God." I moaned as he entered me in one long, rough stroke. No one had ever filled me like he did. There was an answering groan that I felt rumble through his chest.

"Move." I urged and tried to move against him, but he clamped his hands hard on my hips to keep me still.

"Wait." He pleaded and rested his forehead against the wall next to my head. "Give me a minute." He panted.

"No." I struggled to move and again he kept me immobile. I was so eager for the Ranger-induced orgasm that just out of reach. I flexed my internal muscles around him and felt a shudder run through him.

"No fair." He muttered. I turned to whisper in his ear.

"I missed this Carlos. This is where you belong." Then I bit his earlobe.

"Fuck." He groaned.

"Exactly." I said huskily. "Please Carlos. Please."

He forced himself upright and began to move. First he withdrew slowly and slammed back into me. He held still again.

"Noooo." I whined and he chuckled. I flexed around him again and his chuckled faded.

"Are you ready Babe?"

"Yes, damn it!" I shouted. He switched his hold on me so that my knees were over his elbows and I was spread wide open. I clung to his shoulders. He started to move slowly, he didn't go fast enough or deep enough to satisfy me.

"Look Babe." He urged in a rough whisper and I followed his gaze to where our bodies were joined. I watched in fascination as he slowly slid in and out of me. The sight alone was almost enough to push me over the edge. Almost, but not quite.

"Carlos." I called his name softly. I watched as he raised his head. His eyes were black and there was a tension in his face as he held himself back. "FUCK. ME."

His eyes flared and finally, he bag to move like I needed him to. Fast and oh so hard.

I watched as he buried himself in me over and over again.

I listened as he began to mutter in Spanish.

I enjoyed the play of muscles that rippled underneath his skin that had a sheen of perspiration appear on it.

I heard his harsh breathing as he pounded his body into mine.

I felt all of him as buried himself to the hilt again and again.

I gasped my cries of pleasure; my breath came hard.

And still, I needed something more. I needed to watch him come. The night we'd spent together had been too long ago and I'd been so overwhelmed by all the sensations he'd caused that I hadn't been able to watch his face. I knew from experience that he sometimes liked it a little bit rough. Right then, right there, it was definitely rough and primal.

I slid my hands up to tangle in the silkiness of his hair. I loved the feel of his hair on my skin. I yanked his head back to be able to watch his face. I could tell he was surprised and turned on by my actions. His strokes became impossibly hard. I tightened my grip in his hair.

His Spanish became more guttural and I just knew that I would have blushed if I could have understood what he'd said.

He tilted my hips so that his body crashed into my clit every time he bottomed out inside me.

"Come Carlos." I gasped and pleaded. "Come inside me."

"Dios Babe." He cried and he began to come. I went over the edge with him, calling out his name.

Somehow, I managed to keep my eyes open and they locked with his. Both our bodies began to shake as we came together.

It was a beautiful thing to watch. He was beautiful to watch. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and he slammed them shut, threw his head back and roared out my name.

I came again. He collapsed against me and pinned my body to the wall with his own.

Our harsh breathing was the only sound in the apartment.

"Babe." He breathed out next to my ear. "That was…"

"It was." I wheezed. "You can put me down."

"I need a minute." He rested his head next to mine. Eventually, his breathing slowed and he adjusted his hold on me so that my legs were wrapped around him and he could use his hands and arms to brace himself.

I had wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him, afraid that I would slide to the floor.

I pushed is ruined short down his arms and dropped it on the floor. He stood back from the wall and braced me so that he could pull my dress up and over my head. It joined his shirt on the floor. Then he stepped out of his jeans and carried me through the living room.

After a brief stop to pick something off the coffee table, we made it to the bedroom where he dropped whatever it was. He carried me into the bathroom. I hummed as I felt his body's reaction to all of the jostling. He was getting hard again.

He turned on the water and adjusted it before, still holding me, he stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed.

I whimpered in protest as he slid me off of him and set me on my feet. My whimpers at the loss change to ones of pleasure as he washed me from head to toe. _And let me tell ya', he didn't miss a spot!_

He went down on his knees in front of me and lifted one leg over his shoulder and looked up at me.

"Babe." He murmured lovingly before he put his mouth on me intimately.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

NO NOT THE LIST YET, BUT RANGER DOES HAVE A COUPLE OF SURPRISES FOR HER FIRST.

Disclaimer: No they're not mine, if they were you would know my name instead of Janet Evanovich's. But I sure wish Ranger was mine! ::sighs dreamily:: ahhh the things I could do with that man!

A/N: This story was inspired by the song 'It Was' by Chely Wright.

Warnings: There will be some bad language and definitely some smut! I'm not very nice to Morelli or Steph's mother, but I could definitely have been worse.

**It Was… It Is**

Much later and several more orgasms later, Ranger flipped back the covers of my bed and set me gently down before he slid in beside me. He propped pillows against the headboard so that we could lean back against them.

He reached over to grab something from the nightstand. Our lists. Before he could say anything, I noticed the texture of the sheets under my skin.

"Carlos?" I looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah Babe?" He shot me a look that strove for innocence but didn't quite make it.

"What are your sheets doing on my bed?" I rubbed my hands along the sheets and reveled in their softness against my skin.

"They're not."

"I'm laying on them right now. These are definitely Ranger sheets."

"No, those are your sheets." He shook his head. "Ranger sheets?"

"These are not my sheets. My sheets don't feel like this."

"They do now." His lips twitched. I looked at him in disbelief.

"You got me Ranger sheets?" He nodded and broke out into a full fledged grin. My tummy did a little flip. "Really? My very own billion thread count, soft as butter, smooth as a baby butt, Ranger sheets?"

"Yes Babe." I squealed and slid down the sheets and wiggled around.

"This is amazing." I groaned.

"It definitely is." Ranger's voice sounded a bit strained. _OOPS! _I looked over, saw the tent under his side of the sheet and giggled. I opened my mouth to comment, but he covered my mouth with his hand. "No goofy names."

I crossed my eyes at him and he chuckled before he removed his hand. I sat up and tucked the sheet under my arms.

"Even if I just wanted to tell you that you have an amazing appendage with remarkable recuperation and stupendous stamina?" I asked quickly and giggled as he dropped his head back against the headboard and laughed.

"Babe." He said in defeat.

"So what was Lester doing here?" I asked. He rolled his head to look at me.

"I had him drop off a couple things." He said cryptically.

"Like sheets?" He nodded.

"Among other things."

"Ranger." I whined. "Now he's going to know what we're doing over here."

"Babe."

"Well." I protested. "It's Lester! Why couldn't you have had Hector who doesn't speak English do it? Or what about Hal or Zero, they hardly ever talk."

"He won't say anything."

"Wanna bet?" I rolled my eyes. "Do you even know Lester?"

"I guess you're right." He looked sheepish. "I can beat him up for you if he embarrasses you."

"No thanks." I grinned. "But I will keep that offer in mind for the future. So what else did you have him bring."

"I had Ella prepare some food and gather a few things and then when it was ready I had Lester bring it over."

"Ranger!"

"What?" He shrugged. "It's good to be the boss, besides I packed some of my things and came over here not long after you left my apartment. I had them take care of what I wanted done so that I could concentrate on my list."

"Carlos." I said softly and touched his cheek. Then something he said earlier hit home. "You had Lester bring us some Ella-food?"

"Babe." He sounded amused as I hopped out of bed and ran to my dresser. I pulled out one of his tee shirts that I'd appropriated and slipped it on over my head.

"You coming?" I asked as I headed for the door.

"I have and I will but not right now." He gave me a wolf grin. I rolled my eyes and ran for the kitchen.

RANGER's POV

I shook my head as my Babe ran out of the room. MY Babe. She was finally mine. And it was going to stay that way. I looked down at the lists we had both made. She'd hit the nail on the head when she said that there wasn't anything on her list that I couldn't live with. The only thing I couldn't live with was not having her in my life.

I fought being with her for so long because of my past and my job. Now I would fight just as hard to keep her.

Squeals of excitement sounded from the kitchen. I grinned as she ran back into the bedroom to my side of the bed.

"You are a god!" She told me emphatically, pressed a kiss to my lips and ran off again before I had a chance to react.

My Babe was so easy to please. I'd called Ella as soon as she had left my apartment and had her put together some of Steph's favorites, including pineapple upside down cake. I knew that the visit with her parent's probable wouldn't go so well. Her father would be okay. It was her mother's reaction that I worried about. I would never understand how that woman could not see how incredible her daughter was. I was aware that there would be a high probability that Steph's mom wouldn't be providing pineapple upside down cake for quite a while.

Before she'd entered her apartment, I'd been worried about how she would be coping and what condition she would be in. She had seemed fine and maybe things had gone better than I hoped with her parents. I had prepared for the worst. I'd brought over sheets like mine for her bed because I knew how much she enjoyed mine. I'd had Ella start baking and cooking while I sent Lester to the grocery store with a list that included food for me as well as what Steph would consider 'staples'. For example: Tasty Kakes, peanut butter and olives, pop tarts and ice cream. There was a new bottle of my shower gel in her shower. I loved when she used and had my scent on her.

Also, I had 'Carlos' waiting for her and not 'Ranger'. I remembered how much she had liked seeing me in 'regular' clothes before. It definitely got a reaction! I felt my dick begin to harden at the memory of taking her against the wall. Dios! She was so responsive and I knew that she had thought of our one previous night together. Otherwise, she wouldn't have remembered that I sometimes liked my sex a little rough. Okay, to be honest, I could like it a lot rough too. But sex with my Babe was what I like best. Slow or fast, rough or tender, it didn't matter, as long as it was with her I was guaranteed a mind bending good time. Probably because it was making love and that was something I had not done with anyone else… ever. Sure, I had sex and lots of it, but never with anyone that I had a connection with like the one I had with her.

I loved her! It was that simple. And she loved me! I had a difficult time trying to keep a stupid grin off of my face. Since she had gone to the kitchen I indulged my self and grinned as I thought of what led up to our love making. 'Pretty penis' 'Beautiful boner' 'Handsome hard-on' 'Delectable dick' and 'Cute cock'. I laughed softly as I remembered. Making love with My Babe was fun too. Sure sex was 'fun' any time, but with her it could be amusing and joyful, not just a means to an orgasm.

I looked down again at the lists in my hands and hoped that the things on my list were things that she could live with, because I had no intention of ever being without her again.

She bounded back into the room and sat back down on the bed beside me, but turned so that she could look in my face. There was a huge smile on her face. My Babe was beautiful.

"Thank you." She told me sweetly. She gestured to her plate which had some of Ella's homemade mac and cheese and a slice of pineapple upside down cake. The portions were actually on the small side. I raised my eyebrow. She shrugged. "Don't want to stuff myself."

"Leaving it for me to do?" I lowered my voice. "I'm more than happy to stuff you."

She just giggled and blushed.

oOoOoOo

STEPH's POV

"How did you know I would need it?" I asked quietly, with my eyes on my plate.

"I didn't. I hoped you wouldn't need it, but I wanted to be prepared just in case. Did you _need_ it?" He asked quietly. I focused on my plate, but nodded. "Babe."

I shook my head. I so did not want to talk about it right then. I tried to do a Scarlet O'Hara and tell myself I'd deal with it tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is another day. I quoted in my head.

"So while I'm eating, why don't you read me your list and then we can talk about both of our lists." I avoided his gaze, but I knew he was studying me. "Please."

"Okay Babe." His voice was so tender that I felt my eyes burn and focused back in on the food. "I want to say something first."

"Alright." I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure what to expect.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

SO HERE WE GO WITH RANGER'S 'LIST' HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

Disclaimer: No they're not mine, if they were you would know my name instead of Janet Evanovich's. But I sure wish Ranger was mine! ::sighs dreamily:: ahhh the things I could do with that man!

A/N: This story was inspired by the song 'It Was' by Chely Wright.

Warnings: There will be some bad language and definitely some smut! I'm not very nice to Morelli or Steph's mother, but I could definitely have been worse.

**It Was… It Is**

"Okay Babe." His voice was so tender that I felt my eyes burn and focused back in on the food. "I want to say something first."

"Alright." I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure what to expect.

"I actually had a list together before this, not a written out list, but one that I've been thinking of for a while now." _Huh?_ He chuckled so I guess that I'd muttered out loud or the confusion on my face was clear enough. "When I checked in for this last mission they tried to talk me into renewing my contract. I didn't know for sure what I wanted to do, so I told them I would let them know after I'd completed the mission."

"You said that was your last mission."

"It was, while I was gone, I decided not to renew." He took a deep breath. "Also, while I was gone, I decided that you and I had wasted enough time. I'd decided that when I got back I was going to come looking for you and I was going to pursue you."

"Pursue me?" _Eloquent much?_

"Yes. I know I said a lot of stupid things in the past, but I wanted to clear things up. I didn't have that song but when I was deciding whether to renew my contract with the government or not, I kept thinking about you. I knew whether it was official or not that we already had a relationship and it wasn't enough of one for me anymore. I thought about what I feel for you and… it was and it is. So…." He paused. "I decided that I was going to find you and convince you to give us a shot. Once that was decided, I tried to think what would need to happen to make a real relationship with us work. I made a mental list and was going to talk to you about it. Only you beat me to it."

I just stared at him in disbelief. My mind was a blank and my stomach was fluttering. I had to set my plate down on the nightstand. I didn't think I could swallow anyway.

"What… what would you have done if… if I'd still been with Morelli?" I finally managed to get out. Ranger had a slow and wicked grin appear on his face that made me squirm.

"Babe, he wouldn't have stood a chance." He said haughtily.

"Oh really?" I teased, but I knew it was the truth.

"Nope, we belong together. I knew it then and just needed to make sure you knew it too."

"How did you plan on making sure I knew it?" I was truly curious.

"I'm a soldier Babe, I had a plan to set in motion." He lowered his tone and he leaned forward to tug me close to him. "I was going to do a little reconnaissance and get the lay of the land. See what was going on with you and Morelli. If you were apart, I could go ahead with a straightforward battle plan."

"Which was?" I asked as he settled me against his side with his arm around me and my head on his shoulder.

"Get back in your bed and convince you to let me stay there."

"And if we were together?" He chuckled.

"Then I would have to go with a more covert plan." He played with the fingers of my hands. "The plan was to put on a little pressure and do a little poaching to ensure I still had your interest."

I snorted at that. _Like my interest would fade? Yeesh, the man was sex on legs!_

"Babe." He laughed. "Then I would increase the pressure. Open up to you more about myself, make time to spend with you and slowly convince you that I was the man for you."

"You are." I told him sincerely and looked up at him. He smiled at me and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"And you're the one for me." He started to lower his lips to mine, but pulled back and gave a little shake of his head. "We need to talk about the lists."

"Whatever you say." I sighed, my disappoint was clear at missing out on a kiss from him.

"Okay." He took a deep breath, as if he was preparing himself. I rested a hand on his chest.

"Just tell me."

"Most of my things relate to ones that are already on your list. There is one that I want to change. You want one date a week. I want two. I'll give you two nights that I will turn off my phone after work and not turn it on again until the next work day starts. I will still have to be able to be contacted if there is an extreme emergency. For example, if someone gets hurt."

"That's acceptable." Inside I was doing a happy dance, that was more than I'd hoped for.

"I also want one weekend per month that is just for us so that we can get away and spend time together. I want three weeks a year. I've done a lot of traveling and there are places that I would like to take you and share with you. Does that work for you?" I could only nod against his shoulder.

"I want you to know more about me and I want to know more about you too. You need to understand that opening up isn't easy for me, but that I will do my best. I've always been a private person and my training just reinforced that. So be patient with me and I'll answer any questions that I'm able."

"I think you're doing great. I don't think that I've heard you say this much in the few years that I've know you." I chuckled.

"Well, I can be quite articulate when I need to be when it's important and you are important to me. You give me plenty of incentive." He pressed a kiss to my head. "Along with that, if you are confused about something I say or don't say, please just ask me. Over the last few years we have both made assumptions about each other that have held us back. Like when I said that my life didn't lend itself to relationships. That was true and it still is, but that doesn't mean that a relationship is impossible. It just means that I'm not an easy man and neither is my lifestyle. If we want this we can make it work."

"I definitely want this." I reassured him and kissed his shoulder. His arm tightened around me. "That goes with the item on my list about not assuming too."

"My parents have a rule. They never go to bed angry with one another. I want us to have the same rule, if there is a problem then we need to hash it out. That goes along with your fight or flight instinct that was on your list. We need to work things out between us."

"I know." I murmured. "That was one of my problems with Morelli. We would fight and I would run off, then we would get back together without actually resolving anything."

"I promise to always come after you. I understand if you need some alone time, but I'm not letting you go." He said firmly.

"I'm not letting you go either. I run and you get quiet. I promise to make you talk. I'll understand if you need some alone time too."

"Thanks Babe." I got another squeeze of that muscled arm.

"You're welcome."

"Now about your safety. I need your trust when it comes to that. I promise to do my best to always include you on any decisions, explain my reasons and consult with you. However, there may be times that I don't have time and that I need to act immediately. I need you to trust that I have your best interests at heart. I need for you to go along with what is needed until I have a chance to explain and discuss it with you." He paused a moment. "If you are going to be working with me, I'm the boss. If, when you're on the job, I give an order you need to follow it. We'll have to come up with some kind of code to distinguish whether I'm acting as your boss or as your boyfriend."

I thought hard about what he'd said. It made sense, I did get into trouble a lot and sometimes there wasn't an opportunity to take time for a discussion. I could deal with what he'd said and I told him so.

"That's fine with me. As far as a code goes… you always call me Babe unless I'm in trouble. So if it is one of those times that I just need to trust you until you can explain things, just call me Steph or Stephanie. If it's on the job you can always call me Bomber, Bombshell or Plum like the rest of the guys." I looked up at him. "I do trust you, I have right from the beginning when I called you to unhook me from my shower rod."

"Babe, that sounds like a good plan." He agreed. "And I definitely want you to work for me. I always have. I'm not surprised that you're good at it. If you like the business side of it, you can keep doing that. I'd like you to work with me on Bond Enforcement side, not necessarily the actual picking up of skips, but definitely on the intel and planning side. You've got great instincts Babe and I would be an idiot to ignore them. You can try out all the different aspects of the business and pick what suits you best."

"Alright." I agreed. "I do like the business part of it. I've been helping Tank while you were gone and he said I was a big help."

"I'm sure you were and I look forward to working together with you. You know what my work life is like, sometimes there doesn't seem to be enough time in the day, so having you working at RangeMan would definitely give us more time together." He got quiet and I could feel some tension in his body.

"Now, comes the difficult stuff right?" I asked, but I wasn't actually nervous. Short of him wanting me to live in a safehouse, I don't think that there was much I wouldn't agree to just to be with him.

"I want you to accept a vehicle from me." He held up a hand as I started to protest. "Babe, you need to understand something. Your safety was a big reason, the major reason in fact, why I pushed you away. I _need_ you to be safe. I've done a lot of things in my past as a soldier, picking up skips and under my contract with the government. I've made enemies, enemies that would think nothing of using you to get to me."

"After Scrog, I realized that they would use you anyway just because they thought we were in a relationship. When it's known for a fact that we're together, you could be in danger. I want you to have safe and reliable transportation with all the bells and whistles that Al will add to it. I know that you're concerned about the cost, because of your track record with cars." He tilted my chin up. "Money doesn't matter, I've got plenty. There's only one of My Babe. You're the _one_ thing that I couldn't stand to lose, so I'm going to take every precaution that I can to ensure your safety without trying to stifle you or your independence, because that's one of the things I love about you."

I studied his face and saw the truth of his words. None of it mattered except me. That was truly humbling. One of the guys had told me how freaked out he was when he found me after Stiva had kidnapped me. Even then he'd felt strongly about me. He'd been willing to give his life in exchange for Julie and me. I could handle some restrictions in my life it gave him some peace of mind. He'd given me so much over the years and for his thanks had seen me go back to the rat bastard again and again. I had to look away from his eyes.

"Babe?"

"I just realized how much you've done for me and I've done so little for you. If you need to provide a car for me and have me wear a tracker or panic button at all times I will. I understand and I'm fine with it." I promised.

"Babe." This time his voice was surprised. "You've given me plenty over the years. You've given me your friendship and your trust. You don't look at me for just my body or my money. You were one of four people who called to find out how I was over the Ramos mess. Tank, Bobby, Lester and you. That's all that called me. You just called to ask me if I was okay. You didn't demand answers or assume I'd done what I was accused of."

"But…" He interrupted.

"You helped me get my daughter back. I may not have been as emotionally attached to her before that, but because of you I have an opportunity to get to know her better and we've actually been keeping in touch. I have that relationship with her because of you Babe."

I felt the tears run down my cheeks as he spoke, his words impassioned to get his point across to me. He kissed the tears away and wrapped me tight against his chest.

"I love you Babe."

"I love you Carlos." I sniffled.

"I have two more things on my list." He told me. I sat up, wiped my cheeks and looked at him.

"Tell me." He leaned over the side of the bed and pulled up a big manila envelope onto his lap.

"This is regards to two of the things on your list. The first about commitment and the one about us always remaining friends." He looked at me sideways as he began to open the envelope. "I already told you I did a lot of thinking about us while I was away. I actually finished the mission almost a month ago, but had debriefing meetings and then meetings about the cancellation of my contract. I wasn't busy all of the time, so I began to work on my plan."

"Your plan?"

"Operation Make Babe Mine." He winked at me and I giggled. "I thought of ways that I could convince you to take a chance on me and that I was serious about making a life together."

"You just had to tell me." I assured him.

"I know, but I want to prove to you that I'm serious." He pulled out some papers. "These are copies of the agreement transferring ownership of the Boston office. I sold it to the man who has been running that branch for the last five years. I decided that I didn't want the extra work and distraction of three offices. I'm keeping Trenton and Miami. I want to make changes so that there is more time in my life to actually have a life with you."

"Carlos, I don't want you to change for me, just make room for me in your life." I protested.

"I'm not making the changes for you, exactly. I'm making them for myself so that there is more room in my life for you. You are important to me and _we_ are important. This…" He pulled out another sheaf of papers. "These give you ten percent of what's left of RangeMan."

"What?" I squeaked. "I don't want any of RangeMan. I'm not in this for the money."

"I know that Babe." He said calmly. "This is my promise and guarantee to you that you will always be a part of my life, that I will never completely disappear from yours. If for some reason, things don't work out with us romantically, we'll always be a part of each other's life."

"No. There has to be another way. I don't want it." I protested.

"Too late Babe. The transfer is already done and it can't be undone."

"But…" I couldn't come up with anything to say. I was completely flabbergasted.

"Steph, I want to do this. You said yourself that you wanted to be a part of my life and that we had to remain friends. Remaining friends was non-negotiable. This is the only way that I could think of that would _prove_ to you how serious I was about that. It was the only way that I could prove to you how important it was to me too."

I shakily took the papers out of his hands. "So I own ten percent of RangeMan?"

"Yes. I own sixty percent. Tank, Bobby and Lester each have ten percent too." He told me.

"I don't deserve the same as them."

"It's up to me to decide that. I think you do." He held my hand in his. "You told me that you wanted to be a part of my life. Well, RangeMan is a huge part of my life and I want you to share in that. This way too, you'll be working for yourself, you'll be my partner instead of just an employee."

I looked up at him in amazement. "I didn't think of it that way." I admitted.

"I told you I did a lot of thinking while I was gone."

"I guess you did." I smiled at him shyly. "Thank you for this. I won't let you down. I'll do my best."

"I know you will Babe." He kissed me gently. "Now about the commitment part of your list. We're together now. I'm yours and you are mine. There won't be anyone else for either of us, agreed?"

"Agreed." I watched as he dipped back into the envelope and pulled something else out.

"When you are ready…" He set whatever it was in my hand. "There is this."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

OKAY PEOPLE HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER.

Disclaimer: No they're not mine, if they were you would know my name instead of Janet Evanovich's. But I sure wish Ranger was mine! ::sighs dreamily:: ahhh the things I could do with that man!

A/N: This story was inspired by the song 'It Was' by Chely Wright.

Warnings: There will be some bad language and definitely some smut! I'm not very nice to Morelli or Steph's mother, but I could definitely have been worse.

**It Was… It Is**

"When you are ready…" He set whatever it was in my hand. "There is this."

I looked down and saw a blue box and white ribbon. I gasped. It was a ring box from Tiffany's. I held it like it was a bomb and waited for the panic to rush in. I waited. And I waited. The panic didn't come and I relaxed. I turned the box around in my hands, but I didn't open it. I knew there was an engagement ring inside, but I didn't look at it. I couldn't. I wasn't ready to put it on my finger, not just yet anyway and I didn't want to look at it until then.

I know that he wasn't actually proposing at that time, but instead he was letting me know that when and if I wanted marriage he would want it too. The thought actually made me feel calm. I didn't feel any kind of pressure, only happiness and love.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Okay." I handed the ring back to him.

"Okay?" He took the ring back from me. "Really?"

"Yup." I grinned at him. "I'll let you know when I'm ready and then you can give it back to me then."

"And you'll accept it?"

"Yes I will." I told him confidently. He flashed me a 200 watt grin, probably higher wattage than that because it was blinding. Then he wrapped me in a hug and whispered how much he loved me in his ear. "So I guess we're engaged to be engaged."

He laughed and pulled back to plant a giant, smacker of a kiss on my lips.

"Yes we are." He grinned again and I grinned back. Then he looked nervous.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, there is something else in here. Just like with the…" He gestured to the ring box before he dropped it back in the envelope. "There is no pressure. It's something that I want you to know is available to you and if you never want it, then that's fine with me too. It's something we can discuss together, but I want you to know it's an option."

"Alright." I said nervously. I kind of had an idea where this was going, but I couldn't believe it so I just waited. I held out both of my hands. Slowly, he pulled out something and placed it in my hands.

It was a baby's rattle in what was probably sterling silver. I turned it around in my hands and saw the initials. R.C.M. II. Ricardo Carlos Manoso II. Again, I didn't feel any panic, just a sense of rightness. I certainly wasn't ready for that, but I pictured a little boy that looked just like his daddy and swallowed the lump that formed in my throat.

"Can I keep this and give it to you when I'm ready for this too?" I asked.

"Is it something that you would want?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes." I whispered. "When you put it in my hand I thought of a little boy that looked just like you and... Well let's say that it was a picture that I would love to see in real life. Not right away, but yeah, I'd love to have your baby someday."

"Oh Babe." He said so tenderly. He put the envelope holding my ring on the floor and took the rattle from my hand to put it on the nightstand. Then he was sliding us down the bed so that I was on my back and he was leaning over me. "I would love to see a little girl just like you."

"I just hope they have your hair." I told him.

"They?"

"Yeah, I think two would be nice."

"Two would be excellent." He started to lower his mouth to mine, but I stopped him.

"Wait you said you had two more things."

"Babe." If it was possible, I would have though Ranger whined.

"Carlos Manoso. The next time you kiss me, I'm not going to let you stop. So if you have one more thing on your list, you better get it out of the way, because I have plans for you the rest of the night that doesn't involve a lot of talking."

"Yes ma'am." He gave me a mock salute and grinned. "Alright, this one is one of those things that is not a deal break but it sure would be nice."

He slid his tee shirt off of me and situated himself above me. "Hey!" I protested.

"I'm just getting ready." He winked. "I would like you to move in with me."

I started to say something, but he covered my mouth with his fingers.

"There are several reasons, some logical and some not, that I would like for you to move in. Your commute to work would be short and I would feel better about your safety. There would be more room for both of us at my apartment than there would be here." I raised my eyebrows at that. "Now that we're together I don't plan on spending many nights away from you."

I let my eyebrows go down at that, because I felt the same way.

"Then there is Ella's cooking. It would also mean that we would have to deal with each other, no respective corners for us to run off to. Those are some of the reasons, but not the most important one."

I raised my eyebrows again because he still had my mouth covered. I'm pretty sure that he thought I had been planning on saying no.

"I know that it's soon, we haven't even been a couple for more than a handful of hours, but then again it's not too soon. We've been getting to this point for years, I think ever since we met. I don't need time to figure out anything. I know that you're it for me. That song you mentioned, that's how I feel about you. I can't get enough of you Babe. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night and wake up with you sprawled across my chest every morning. If you don't want to live on seven, then we can find a place to make our own. I just know that I want you with me." Slowly, he slid his fingers from my mouth to let me speak. I seriously thought about letting him wonder, but decided against it.

"Okay."

"Huh?" I giggled at his reaction; Ranger wasn't the type to just say 'huh'. His eyes widened and he looked shocked.

"Did I surprise you?" He nodded.

"Well, why wouldn't I want to move in with you?" I smiled sweetly. "I can sleep on Ranger-sheets _and _have all Ella-food, all the time."

"Babe!"

I couldn't help, it I laughed, but that died away as he slid into me and then kissed me. He helped me fulfill my plan for the rest of the night. Like I predicted, there wasn't any talking. Gasps, moans and shouts of pleasure don't count as talking, right?

The End

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. To show my thanks I will continue this in one crazy long epilogue. I'll put that up tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No they're not mine, if they were you would know my name instead of Janet Evanovich's. But I sure wish Ranger was mine! ::sighs dreamily:: ahhh the things I could do with that man!

A/N: This story was inspired by the song 'It Was' by Chely Wright.

Warnings: There will be some bad language and definitely some smut! I'm not very nice to Morelli or Steph's mother, but I could definitely have been worse.

**It Was… It Is - Epilogue**

**One year later**

The last year had been wonderful and I was happier than I had ever been. I was in better shape than I'd ever been. Between the workouts in the gym and the workouts in the bedroom, I got all the exercise I could handle. My sugar intake was down, because there was no way I could keep up with my Cuban Sex God while I was on sugar.

His family was wonderful and had adopted me into their fold without hesitation and with so much love that it amazed me. His mother was so happy to see her son settled and in love that she thanked me almost every time I saw her. I, in turn, thanked her for her the wonderful man she'd brought into this world. She was anxious for us to give her more grandchildren, but she wasn't pushy about it.

I still didn't talk with my mother, but that was okay by me. It made me sad though. I kept in touch with my dad and we had lunch a couple times a week. I still gave Grandma Mazur rides whenever she needed them and took her to viewings. I'd tried talking to my mother every few months and nothing had changed. I still kept hoping though. She didn't approve of me working with a bunch of men, living 'in sin' and still wanted me to find some nice guy from the Burg to marry and have babies with. She'd finally given up on Morelli though and that was probably only because he'd transferred to New York City about seven months ago.

I'd actually had a grown up conversation with Morelli before he left. He apologized for everything. He'd told me that he'd finally understood that we weren't meant to be together. Evidently, he'd seen me and Carlos together and seen how truly happy I was. He wished me the best and hoped that one day we could be friends. I doubted it though; there was just too much history and pain there. I'd apologized too for letting him think there was a future when there wasn't one. I hadn't done it intentionally and he understood. We forgave each other. For me, however, there was too much to forget. We'd parted on amicable terms and that was that.

Work with RangeMan had been going great. After working in several departments, Ranger and I, along with the Core Team had decided that being the manager of the research department suited me best. Turned out I had a knack for searches and sniffing out the details, who woulda thought? I guess being nosy and insatiably curious had its advantages. I also, worked along side Ranger overseeing the Fugitive Apprehension Department and helped out with client meetings, because some of the clients preferred dealing with a woman instead of the bad-asses. I didn't do distractions however, Carlos couldn't stand it.

I had my own office and I loved it. When we had finally decided on what I would be doing, Carlos had the conference room next to his office remodeled along with his own. We had actually taken a two week vacation to Europe. He took me to London and Paris. I had the best time. When we returned, Carlos presented me with our new suite of offices. We each had our own office, his was larger than it had been before and I didn't have to work in a cubicle any more. The offices had a kitchenette in between them and a small but glorious bathroom. The shower had room for two and we'd tried it out on more than one occasion.

We were planning another vacation to Florida soon. Julie and Carlos had gotten a lot closer and we were going down to spend a week with her. I would finally get to go to Disney World. We'd gone down and spent long weekends with her every couple of months and stayed at the house he had in Coconut Grove. It would make a great place to retire to one day. Or if I got too tired of the winters in New Jersey, Carlos said we could be snow birds and spend the winters working out of the Miami Office and our summers in New Jersey. I was actually giving that serious thought.

Without the Boston RangeMan, his workload had decreased _a little_ and he spent that time with me. We'd stuck to our agreement and had two nights every week that we both shut off our phones and forgot about work. One weekend a month we went away. We did at first anyway, now we were up to two three-day weekends a month when we were both offline. Sometimes we would go see Julie. Sometimes we would go to Point Pleasant to the small beach cottage that I bought for us for our six month anniversary. He'd had a fit when I'd spent my money on that. We actually had a fight about it. He thought he should pay for it. I told him I didn't pay rent or utilities, I didn't have a car payment or insurance, anywhere we went he insisted on paying for everything and there was only so much lingerie and clothing I needed, especially when he took it off me whenever he got the chance. I had a more than generous salary and I got checks every quarter from my RangeMan stocks. Financially, I was better off than I had ever been. I'd started investing some of my money and had a pretty good portfolio started.

The fight hadn't been pretty. He even shouted, which said a lot about how far he'd come in opening up to me. Evidently, Cuban men had very strong opinions about providing for their women! (insert eye roll here) It had been our first real fight since we'd gotten together. I'd stormed out, but by the time I'd gotten to the garage I'd turned around to head back up. After all, I'd promised to try not to run. He'd been coming down the stairs to chase after me like he'd promised he would and we'd met on the stairs. (Yes, I can take the stairs sometimes!) We made up and let's just say that it was a good thing he had his key fob to scramble the cameras because we didn't even make it out of the stairwell before we went at each other! I still got shivers when I thought about that. The makeup sex had been off the charts hot! Then we'd gone upstairs and hashed things out. We stuck to the rule about not going to sleep angry, then again, we hadn't actually slept that night!

So, the last year had been great and I was looking forward to the next. I was looking forward to the rest of my life with Carlos, but I was definitely looking forward to the next year because I had come up with a plan.

Carlos' plan had worked so well, that I came up with one of my own. I told him that I wanted to have a meeting with him regarding RangeMan. Although, that wasn't what I had really planned to discuss.

I sat behind my desk and waited anxiously for him to come into my office.

"So, Miss Plum, you wanted to have a meeting?" He asked as he came into my office, shut my door and sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk. He smiled at me. Yes, he smiled and he smiled a whole lot more than he ever had. It freaked the guys out at first, but they'd gotten used to it.

"Yes, Mr. Manoso I did." I responded in a professional tone of voice. "I have something I would like to discuss with you and a couple of requests."

He raised an eyebrow as I pulled out a folder from a desk drawer and laid it on my desk. From the folder I removed a sheet of paper.

"You have a list Babe?" I nodded with a grin.

"The lists worked so well before that I thought I would try it again."

"Alright Babe." His eyes were soft and warm on mine as we both thought of that night, almost a year ago, when we'd decided that we wanted to be with each other enough to try and make things work.

"So, during the last year I believe that we've both worked hard to stick with what we agreed on and things have worked out well for us. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Most definitely."

"And in that time I haven't asked you to buy me anything, although you seem to every time I turn around." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I can't help it Babe. I like to spoil you. I have enough money, more than enough. I like spending it on you. It's fun to watch your face when I surprise you with something." He told me and I knew it was true. He always had the cutest expression on his face when he surprised me with a present and waited for me to open it.

"Well, I want to change things a little bit." I informed him and I could see the curiosity in his eyes. A year ago, if I'd said something like that, the blank face would have slammed into place. The only time I saw the blank face anymore was during work hours and never, never was it directed towards me.

"What are you up to?"

"I want you to buy me something and I want you to buy _us_ something."

"Anything you want Babe, you know that. You never actually ask for anything so if you're asking now then I know it's important to you and if you name it it's yours."

"I know. That's why I took the liberty of investigating and deciding what I wanted before I asked. I also, took into consideration things that were on your list from last year." I had his interest now, so I took out a brochure from the folder and pushed it towards him. He looked at me funny. "You _want_ me to buy you a car?"

"Actually, I want you to buy me an SUV. That is a Saturn Vue. I picked that one because it is roomy, has an excellent track record regarding safety and dependability." I had researched online and talked with Bobby, who was really into cars, before I decided.

"It's yours." He plopped the brochure back on my desk.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. "Next, I want you to buy _us_ this."

I handed him photos and an information sheet for a house.

"You want me to buy us a house?" He seemed genuinely surprised. "I thought you were happy here in the apartment."

"I am happy in the apartment. I have my reasons which I will explain shortly." I pulled out another piece of paper to read to him. "The house is just outside the city limits, it sits on 10 acres of land. It has a brick wall surrounding the property. Evidently, the man who owned it before was a bit paranoid about security."

Ranger cocked an eyebrow at me and I giggled. "Can you imagine that Carlos?"

"Babe."

"Anyway, it is a two story colonial house with five bedrooms, a living room, family room, a gorgeous kitchen and a library that would make us an excellent home office that we could share. There is a full basement that would make a wonderful home gym. It boasts a five car garage with a two bedroom apartment above, that would be excellent for a housekeeper. There is a large gate at the front and a smaller one on the back of the property."

"Have you been to look at the house?"

"Yes, I've been a quite a few times actually. I've already have a plan for decorating and furniture, that just needs your final approval. I've spoken tentatively with Ella and Luis, they would be willing to be housekeeper and caretaker of the house and property. That is, if you agree, if you don't then other arrangements can be made."

"Babe." He was shocked. "You've done all of that already? Before you even discussed this with me?"

"Please, don't be upset. Yes, I've done a lot of plotting and planning, but like I said I have my reasons that I'll explain." I took a deep breath. "The house also has a pool, a tennis court slash basket ball court. There is a pool house that could double as guest quarters so that if we had guests, they wouldn't be underfoot. Although, we could set up one of the bedrooms as a guest suite in the house. The master bedroom closet and bathroom are worth the price alone for me."

"Babe."

"Yeah, I know." I shrugged. "Well, with all the clothes you buy for me and have Ella buy for me, I need a lot of closet space and you know how I like a great bathroom, which this house has. I have the keys for the house and it is ours for the weekend so that you can check it out and see what you think."

"I definitely want to check it out. It looks great in these pictures."

"I've already had Hector and Ram out to the house with me to see what would need to be done to the security system so that it would be 'Ranger worthy' and they said it wouldn't take much. It could be done in a week."

"Ranger worthy?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, I want it to be a house that you would feel comfortable in and not worry about our safety. I know how important that is to you."

"Why Babe?"

I took a deep breath and pulled something out of my desk drawer.

"Because I'm _ready_." I looked him in the eye and hoped his ESP was working good today. I saw his brow furrow and then his eyes widen in surprise. "And I'm ready for this."

I laid the object in the middle of my desktop. It was his baby rattle that he gave to me last year.

"Babe." He whispered. "Are you?"

"No, not yet, but I would like to start trying."

"Babe." He whispered again and I saw a suspicious shine to his eyes. I felt my own eyes begin to sting.

"Carlos, I love you so much. This last year has been the best year of my life. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get married again, but last year when you put that box in my hand and said that it was there when I was ready for it, I knew then I wanted to marry you. You didn't pressure me and even told me that if I didn't want it that it would be okay with you. I knew then that I would marry you. I wanted this time with you to just be together and enjoy ourselves before we took the next step."

"I'm ready for that step Carlos and I'm ready for the next one too." I wiped tears from my cheeks. Even after a year, I still sometimes had a hard time talking about emotional stuff, but I had gotten better. "So, I did all this research and checked things out and got this ready to go to show you just how serious I was."

"Like I did last year." I nodded at his statement.

"Yes, just like that. Ella and Luis have already decided, with your approval of course, who would replace them here. They want to go with us. A couple of weeks ago, while you were in Miami on business, Ella and I went to the house and talked about the interior decorating. Everything is ready to go. All that needs to be done is for you to agree. If you agree that is. I've arranged for you to have the day off and Monday too, so that we could have a long weekend to explore the house and make our final decision together." I took a deep breath. "We have a tentative meeting with the real estate agent on Monday. My car is ready at the dealership, we just need to go sign the papers and pick it up. All I have to do is give Ella the word and the orders will be placed for the furniture and whatever else we need. Tentative arrangements have been made with the painters and furniture companies; so that the house will be ready for us when we get back from Florida in three weeks and we can move right in."

My voice was getting shaky at the end. I looked at him and saw him staring at me in amazement.

"So you picked out a car that was bigger and safer?"

"Yes, so that I would have room to tote a couple of kids around."

"You picked out a house for us and it has everything we both could want and need in it. And made arrangement for security review and upgrade." I nodded.

"I wanted it to be a home for us. I wanted it to be comfortable for us and give you peace of mind about our safety." I told him.

"You already have made arrangements for a housekeeper and caretaker and replacement here at RangeMan." I nodded hesitantly, I was nervous.

"I did. Ella and Luis are ready for a change and not quite so much to take care of, but they will stay here if that's what you want. Ella said with some help with regarding the actual cleaning of the house and labor intense maintenance of the house, it would be like a retirement for them. They could putter in the yard and cook for us."

"And all we have to do is give Ella the word and go sign some papers?" He asked as he rose from his chair and went to stare out my office window.

"Yes, but if you don't like it nothing has to happen. All the arrangements that I've made are tentative, well except my SUV, but I'll pay for that if you don't want to. I made it clear to everyone involved that it all hinged on your approval." I rushed to explain. "I just thought this would something that I could do to prove to you how much I loved you and appreciated all that you've done for me and to show you how much I want a family with you."

He turned from the window and went to my office door. I held my breath, but released it when he locked it and came back to stand beside my desk chair. Ranger leaned over and picked up my phone and dialed.

"Ella." Pause. "I just talked with Steph about the house. Are you sure that's what you and Luis want?" Pause. "Then put the plan in motion." Pause. "Thanks."

I looked up in surprise. "You made up your mind that quick?"

"Yes Babe." He pulled me up from my chair to face him. "I noticed in the pictures of the property that there is a gazebo. I think that would be the perfect place for a wedding."

Then he went down on one knee in front of me.

"Stephanie, My Babe, you are the only woman for me. You've given me so much in this last year. I never knew that it was possible to be as happy as I've been, but you surprised me again. When you just told me that you were ready to be my wife and have my children…" He had to pause to clear his throat and I already had tears running down my face. "Well, I have nothing to compare it to. You are all I ever wanted and the thought that you want to make a home and family with me is just overwhelming."

He slid something out of his pocket. It was my ring box.

"I've been caring this around with me everyday for the last six months. I've been waiting and hoping I would get the chance to do this." He opened the box and in it was a gorgeous Asher cut diamond solitaire. He pulled it from the box and took my left hand in his. "Babe, will you please do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife? Will you continue to be partner in every way and let me love you for the rest of my days?"

I was crying so much at that point that I couldn't speak. I could only nod. He slid the ring on my finger and then kissed my hand before he rose, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

Have you ever seen the movie The Princess Bride? At the end of the movie, the grandfather is reading the book and talking about all the great kisses in history, and then he said that Wesley and Buttercup's kiss surpassed them all.

The kiss that my Carlos, the love of my life, my future husband and father of my children gave me made Wesley and Buttercup's kiss look like a closed mouth peck on the cheek.

Just before I lost myself in the love and heat of the kiss I thought of that song again. My love with Carlos was like that.

**It was real**

**It was magic**

**It was calm**

**It was savage**

**It was cool as a breeze**

**It was warm to the touch**

**It was never enough**

**It was always too much**

**It did all the things love does**

**That's how I knew it was**

That's how our love was.

It was… It is… and it always would be.

_**THE END**_

I want to say thank you to each and every person that read this story and a special thanks to all of those that reviewed it. All of you are awesome. Thanks Babes.

As a special thanks I'm working on a companion piece to this story. I'm not sure when I'll post it but it will be a series of one-shots, of the mature variety, that will take place between the last chapter and the epilogue.


End file.
